Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin
by hpfan273
Summary: Someone at Hogwarts has a twin, but never knew it. Some things that are on Harry's mind: Will Draco really die? Will Voldemort find me again? What happened to Hermione? and Why is Ron dating a teacher?
1. Part 1

**Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin**

**The Dream**

"I expected more from you Severus. I don't believe that you are very loyal to me anymore"

"Draco was too afraid to kill him my lord, I had no choice."

"You could have waited for him to gain courage."

"Draco might have died!"

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Almost a full year ago, Narcissa asked me to make the unbreakable vow my lord. She told me to protect him, no matter what. If I hadn't killed Dumbledore, I would have died because Draco would have died. After all of that, we called off the vow, and so it won't kill me now. I will be loyal to you now."

"I pity you, I really do, but for you to remain loyal, I have a request. It seems that Draco is no longer loyal either. So I want you to find him, and kill him. And for Potter, I want you to find him, and bring him to me."

"But… sir!"

"Go! Now!"

**The Burrow**

"Wake up Harry!" Hermione shouted, "You're sweating and shaking Harry. Is everything alright?"

"I had a nasty dream again," Harry replied, as though this happened on a daily basis, "It was about Voldemort. He wanted Snape to kill off Malfoy."

"Well, that's a relief. But what does that have to do with you?"

"That's not all Hermione. He also told Snape to find me, and bring me to him. I just hope this is an actual nightmare, and not reality." They looked at each other for a brief moment, sighed, and both decided to head downstairs for breakfast.

The rest of the day was fairly normal, well, as normal as it can get at the Weasley's. And the days that followed, were pretty normal. No sign of Snape and no sign of Malfoy being dead. All of the school letters were supposed to come soon, and feeling great, Harry decided to play a game of Quidditch. Gathering up people to play against, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, he headed down to the playing field. It was a one on three game due to the unfair advantage Harry had. He had the best broom in the wizarding world, the firebolt. He had, with not much surprise to the opposing team, won the game by 260 points. After the game, they all went to the garden to degnome, and Mrs. Weasley cam running out of the burrow with four pieces of parchment in her hand, and a golden badge in her other.

She gave them each their letters, one at a time. She gave Hermione hers first, making sure to go extra slow. She then did the same thing for both Ginny and Ron, but the badge still stayed in her hand. She turned to Harry, and said excitedly, "And yours Harry. Oh, I always knew it!" She handed him his letter, and smiled even larger as Harry's eyes slowly grew bigger with amazement.


	2. Part 2

"I'm head boy?" Harry asked himself out loud, with a look of utmost confusion on his face. "There must be a mistake. I can't be head boy, I wasn't even a prefect. McGonagall must have sent this to me by mistake."

"But the badge has your name on it Harry, it has to be for you," Hermione said, looking down at the badge. It was true. On the very top it said 'Head Boy' in shiny silver letters. Below that was a picture of the Hogwarts emblem. And right underneath that were more shiny silver letters that said 'Harry Potter.' It was impossible! Harry? Head boy? They just don't fit together.

When Harry finally decided that McGonagall didn't make a mistake, they all headed back toward the Burrow where they saw Mrs. Weasley was cooking supper: chicken, steamed carrots, mashed potatoes, and a loaf of bread and butter. The mixture smelled as though they were standing back in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, just before a feast. "We'll need to go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow morning. The train leaves in two days, so I want all of you packed and ready to go for tomorrow, "Mrs. Weasley said, with a hint of stress in her voice, as she cut up carrots and placed them in a pot.  
They all sat around the table, and were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to put everything on it when they heard a knock on the door. "Could you get the door Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a large pot of potatoes in her hands. Ron stood up, and slowly headed for the front door. Mrs. Weasley set the bowl of potatoes on the table, and went back to get the carrots.

Ron came back in the kitchen, "It's Snape, and he wants to talk to Harry, he said, sitting back down. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of nervousness before the stood up. They walked toward the door, and Hermione stood far to the left of the door so Snape wouldn't see her. Harry opened the door, and sure enough, Snape was standing there.

"Hello Harry. I have just come to give you a very severe warning. Voldemort is after you, and he wants to raid the Hogwarts Express to find you. You are in grave danger Harry. I have talked to an old friend of mine, and he was kind enough to agree to take you to Hogwarts. His name is Armus, and he will be waiting for you at your Aunt and Uncle's house. Whether you will listen to me or not is up to you. And I understand if you don't believe me, but I am warning you Harry. You go on that train, and you might end up dead," Snape stopped talking for a little bit to catch his breath. Harry noticed at this point that he had a large cut on his arm, "So, with that, I must go. I have to get back to Hogwarts," Snape finished up his warning, and put a rather wicked smile on his face. He turned around, and with a crack like a whip, and the smell of old socks, Snape disappeared.

"I don't know if I really trust him Hermione. He looked like he was telling the truth, but after he killed Dumbledore, I haven't exactly seen a good side of him," Harry said with a slight look of sickness. In fact, he has _never _seen a good side of Snape. He was always making up excuses to take points from Gryffindor.

Harry stayed awake all night, thinking about whether or not he should listen to Snape.


	3. Part 3

"Wake up you two!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "We need to leave in about a half an hour. I want you up, ready, and in the kitchen by then." Mrs. Weasley looked down at the mess on the floor in disgust, flicked her wand, and turned on her heel. Harry woke up and was surprised to see that his stuff had already been cleaned up and packed. Ron sat up and looked down at his mess, slowly dragged himself off of the bed, and started to clean. Feeling bad for him, Harry got off his bed and started helping. They didn't talk to each other all morning. In fact, nobody really talked until they were all ready to go.

"Are you all ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley impatiently asked, looking around at everybody's trunks. They all nodded, and started toward the front door. Harry was the first out of the door, and was glad to see a ministry car in the front yard patiently waiting for them.

"Yes," Harry heard Ron shout from behind him. It was, in fact, a lot more comfortable then going by floo powder, which Harry didn't like very much. They all got into the car, and they were off. They didn't talk much on the ride to Diagon Ally. But the first one to speak up was Hermione.

"Harry. What do you think Snape is planning?" she said under her breath so that only Harry could hear. She was sitting right next to him, making it easily to not be heard by anyone other then Harry.

"I don't know. But I have a sick feeling that this year will be much worse then any other. Why would he want us to stay off the train? Maybe he knew that we wouldn't listen to him, so he is going to stop the train, and find and kill me."

"Well, whatever he does, I hope nobody dies. I don't think that I could stand three straight years of people dieing."

"Me either," Harry said, just as the car pulled to a halt in front of an old looking pub. It had a sign above it that read 'The Leaky Cauldron.' They walked inside and saw Tom talking to someone in a hood. They were speaking in a tongue that Harry couldn't understand. Harry was trying to get a closer look at the man, but before he noticed anything, Tom backed away quickly, and ducked behind the bar. Harry turned quickly around so that he wouldn't hit the door between the pub and the gateway to Diagon Ally. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and counted bricks: 3 up… 2 across… and with a tap of her wand, the gateway opened up to the spectacular view of Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was at Gringotts, the wizard bank. They followed the street, passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, and both Harry and Ron noticed that a new broom had been developed. They couldn't tell what it was because of the huge crowd, but Harry was sure that he would see it later. When they finally made it to Gringotts, Harry had noticed that the sign had changed. It now read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_Every one must get their wands_

_Inspected upon entry._

_You will get it back_

_When you return from the vault_

_You came to visit._

They entered the building, and immediately, a goblin asked for all of their wands. They handed them to the goblin, and were allowed to continue. They walked across the marble flooring until they reached the goblin guarding the door.

"What is your business here?" the goblin asked, sounding very annoyed.

"We wish to take money out of Harry Potter and Molly Weasley's vaults," Mrs. Weasley said with a strict tone in her voice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two keys. She handed the keys to the goblin and he led them through the door. They got to the rails, and almost as soon as they reached them, a cart came hurdling toward them.

"You all stay here, ok? Harry and I will go to get the money," Mrs. Weasley said. They got in the cart, and they were off. They followed the track at high speed, making Harry feel as though he were on a broom. They made an abrupt stop, and Harry looked up at the number.

"Vault 824. Key please," said the goblin. Mrs. Weasley handed him the key. The goblin opened the door, and Mrs. Weasley saw Harry's shocked expression from what he saw.

"Don't tell any of your friends about this. If Ron found out, he would complain for years.


End file.
